


Tac-Kcalb

by bunnyloverXIV



Category: Black Cat
Genre: AU, Gen, follows manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyloverXIV/pseuds/bunnyloverXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse black cat<br/>AU where Creed was the one to become # XIII and meet Saya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tac-Kcalb

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a contest on DA.

“Don’t move now <3 Or I’ll slit your throat” a man with silver hair said. With a sword at his neck Sadon couldn’t make a break for it if he had the strength

“Sadon Colney, explosives expert. You’re coming with us to the police station.” A woman in a kimono said cheerfully.  

“y-you’re not cops who- who are you?” he stuttered.

“Sweepers” the woman answered, “…mercenaries… stray cats.”

 

 

Outside the police station Creed Diskenth leaned against the banister running a cloth over his orichalcum blade. He stopped to trace the golden XIII with his fingers. The XIII engraved in the sword matched the one in black ink staining his skin, souvenirs from his time serving Chronos. It had been weeks since he cleaned his weapon yet there was still nothing to clean. A few days without cleaning his sword he expected it to be dull with blood but now there was barely dirt to wipe off. It was all because of her.

 At that very moment Saya Minatsuki burst as the police station. “Creed-kun! We got $8000!”

Creed smiled at her. “And minus the expenses?”

“7000.” Saya answered, taking a seat beside her partner.

“And that’s good?” Creed asked.

“10,000 would be a lot better.”  Saya admitted “but now we can get something pretty nice to eat!”

Creed laughed at his partner’s cheery response. How she always could think on the bright side amazed him. Saya Minatsuki was the greatest fool and beyond the meaning of the word naïve to love this rotting world.

Creed turned to his partner again. _Well….. Maybe there were a few things in this world not as disgusting as the rest of it._ He smiled. “Where do you have in mind?”

 

 

 

Meanwhile

“You understand this is your final test?”

“Yes ma’am.” He answered.

“Then your final assignment is as followed. You will track down and erase your former partner, Creed Diskenth: Number XIII and then you will replace him.”

“Understood.” Said Train Heartnet.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry but don't expect an update anytime soon.


End file.
